Une soirée étrange aux Lux - Dofia
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Petit délire que j'ai eu en tête après avoir commencer la série " Lucifer " xD Il n'y a absolument rien de sérieux dans cet OS alors laissez vous aller, poser vore cerveau et ENJOY ! Personnage : Dove, Sofia, China, Sarah, Lucifer, Chloé et Maze ! Ecrit sur le ship Dofia Uniquement !


_**Crossover entre le couple Dofia ( Dove Cameron et Sofia Carson ) et la série " Lucifer ". **_

_**Romance / Séduction / Fluffy **_

* * *

_**Une soirée étrange au Lux **_

— _**Sofia, dépêche-toi ! Elles vont partir sans nous !**_ s'exclame Dove avec excitation, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas dans le salon qu'elle partageait avec Sofia.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de vivre ensemble à la fin du tournage du premier volet de Descendants. Elles s'étaient très vite liées d'amitié grâce à leur travail sur les personnages de Mal et d'Evie. Elles étaient inséparables depuis ce jour. Pourtant, Dove avait un secret. Un lourd secret. Elle ne considérait pas Sofia comme une amie. Elle en était tombée amoureuse.

— _**Chloé, China et Sarah sont en train de se préparer. Nous habitons toutes dans le même appartement et je te rappelle que je suis votre chauffeur ce soir. Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans moi,**_ raisonne la grande brune, arrivant dans le salon, remaniant sa coiffure devant le regard pétillant de la blonde.

Dove ne sut quoi dire, fasciné par la splendeur de la femme devant elle. Sa coéquipière portait un chemisier blanc, presque transparent, d'où son soutien-gorge noir pouvait finement se voir. Un jean bleu clair et des talons à mi-hauteur venaient compléter sa tenue. Son maquillage possédé quelque chose de léger, il soulignait ses yeux hypnotisant. Sofia avait toujours été d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Véritable mannequin irréaliste, elle détenait des attributs physiques attrayants, mais Dove n'était pas attirée par l'immense châtaine juste pour son physique. Sofia Carson demeurait le synonyme de l'intellect et de la générosité. De nombreuses qualités grâce auxquelles, Dove en était tombée amoureuse.

– _**Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu peux l'appeler par son prénom et pas nous, Sof',**_ retentit la voix grave et plaintive de China en apparaissant dans le salon. Sarah était accrochée à son bras et portait une longue robe pâle qui faisait ressortir son teint colombien. China s'était habillé d'un chemisier rayé de blanc et de noir, possédant une cravate en son milieu et un pantalon bleu nuit élégant.

— _**Nous ne sommes pas grandes, aux cheveux brun brillant et aux yeux d'un chocolat envoûtant,**_ souligne Sarah sur le ton de la taquinerie.

— _**Tu as les cheveux brun brillant. Sofia les a plutôt noirs,**_ corrige à son tour l'interprète d'Uma, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard était tourné sur la jeune danseuse pendant qu'elle caressait sa chevelure tendrement.

— _**Si vous avez fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, nous pouvons y aller,**_ annonce Sofia en soupirant de lassitude, possédant tout de même une petite trace d'amusement sur le visage.

— _**Et prenez une chambre si vous avez l'intention de continuer à vous dévorer des yeux,**_ réplique Dove à la suite de la noiraude, l'imitant jusqu'à son haussement de sourcil.

— _**C'est un très bon conseil, Dovey chérie ! Tu devrais apprendre à l'appliquer à toi-même aussi,**_ ricane China d'une voix douce et suave comme du chocolat sous le faciès indigné de Sarah. La jolie danseuse frappa son amie sur l'épaule du revers de la main, attirant son expression outrée.

Sofia ignora complètement les deux énergumènes pour le plus grand bonheur de Dove. Pourtant, elle posa un regard mystérieux sur elle et son sourire portait clairement des sous-entendus égaux à ceux de China. La brune passa près de sa co-star et effleura son bras de sa main avec sensualité avant de partir en direction de la voiture, roulant des hanches avec un rictus joueur, laissant l'interprète de Mal chamboulée.

* * *

— _**Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes, Sofia chérie ?**_ interroge la Géorgienne d'une voix savoureuse, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle attira le regard mauvais de Dove, installée à côté de la conductrice, pour son plus grand plaisir.

— _**Il y a une nouvelle boite de nuit, le Dox. Je me suis dit que ce serait génial d'y jeter un œil**_, annonce la star née en Floride d'une expression rieuse.

— _**J'en ai entendu parler. Elle est tenue par un certain Lucifer Morningstar,**_ révèle Sarah à la fois joyeuse et mystérieuse.

China et Dove se tournèrent dans sa direction d'un mouvement identique et Sofia la considéra à travers le rétroviseur. La même expression était présente sur chacun de leur visage : le doute. Elles avaient les sourcils haussés tandis que la brune canadienne levait les mains au ciel dans un signe de trêve.

Sofia est la première à détourner son attention de Sarah, ne lui laissant qu'un sourire en coin amusé pendant que Dove et China la scrutaient toujours. Une petite tape sur la cuisse de Dove la força à quitter son amie du regard pour le poser sur celle qui venait d'exécuter ce geste, Sofia. La blonde fut décontenancée par l'acte de son amie, d'autant plus que sa main était encore présente sur sa cuisse.

— _**C'est une blague ou c'est son véritable prénom ? Un nom de scène peut-être,**_ affirme China d'une voix incertaine. Elle était la seule à dévisager Sarah d'une expression douteuse, mais adorable.

Sofia rit de l'intervention de leur amie, mais n'enleva pas sa main de la cuisse de Dove pour autant. Elle s'amusait à créer des réactions différentes chez sa camarade de tournage, son côté séducteur la poussant à aller toujours plus loin dans cette taquinerie, mais elle ne détectait aucun problème à cela. Elle aimait voir la surprise et le désir dans les pupilles bleu océan. Elle trouvait ça adorable et irrésistible à la fois.

De son côté, Dove n'était plus vraiment présente dans la voiture. Son attention n'était posée que sur la main douce de Sofia sur sa cuisse. Elle ressentait la chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne, grâce à son short. Cette douceur et ce geste envoyaient de multiples papillons dans le ventre de la femme à la chevelure dorée. Elle sentait ses joues rougir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle arriva néanmoins à détourner son regard de cette main et observa la fenêtre à côté d'elle. Faisant semblant de ne pas y faire attention, elle osa poser sa main sur celle de Sofia. À ce stade, son visage n'était plus qu'une vaste étendue rouge. La concernée sourit devant l'audace de sa partenaire et caressa le haut de sa main de son pouce. Dove se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'imiter Sofia à ce nouveau geste, mais c'était peine perdue.

Oubliées dans leur monde, elles ne remarquèrent pas China et Sarah les fixer de leur place. Elles ne virent pas non plus leur sourire ravi et leur œillade amusée. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la fameuse boite de nuit dont la queue se trouvait productive.

Les quatre amies soufflèrent de dépit en observant la foule. Elles portèrent toutes un regard en biais les unes sur les autres, à présent incertaines. China leva les yeux au ciel devant l'hésitation de ses amies. Elle attrapa la main de Sarah et la tira à sa suite, passant devant tout le monde sans se poser de questions.

Elle remballait méchamment certains téméraires qui ne voulaient pas laisser leur priorité. Sofia soupira avant de suivre China et Sarah. Elle prit la main de Dove, scellant leurs doigts ensemble, et elles s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans la foule pour ne pas être espacées par leurs amies.

La star née dans la ville d'émeraude suivit gentiment sa partenaire de scène, un large sourire sur les lèvres devant leurs mains liées. Quelques fois, des hommes un peu trop zélés profitaient de leur passage pour lui faire des remarques sexistes et perverses. Dans ces cas-là, la grande noiraude se retournait et leur imposait son regard meurtrier sous l'appréciation de la blonde.

Elle aimait voir cette étincelle d'appartenance dans les pupilles furieuses de Sofia et elle en jouait quelquefois. Quand elles arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée de la boîte, China était à deux doigts de s'en prendre au videur. Il ne voulait pas les laisser passer pour une quelconque raison. Sofia et Dove durent retenir la petite brune pour qu'elle ne fasse pas une bêtise.

— _**Laisse entrer ses dames, Joe, **_susurre une voix masculine dont le timbre était aguicheur et sûr de lui. Il apparut devant les jeunes femmes propres sur lui, dans un costard hors de prix.

Sans poser de questions, le dénommé Joe ouvrit la porte de l'établissement sous l'attitude cordiale de son patron. Après un regard satisfait de China, les filles suivirent l'homme à la cravate à l'intérieur sous sa demande. L'endroit se trouvait vraiment classe et immense, mais quoiqu'un peu bruyant pour Sofia et Dove. Pourtant, elles arboraient toutes les deux un large sourire.

— _**Je m'appelle Lucifer Morningstar, je suis le propriétaire de cet établissement.**_ Se présente-t-il en prenant la main de chaque demoiselle du groupe où il y déposa un baiser dans un sourire séducteur, plongeant ses pupilles brillantes au plus profond des leurs.

— _**Lucifer ? Sérieusement ? Vous êtes le diable alors !**_ plaisante China en considérant étrangement l'homme qui flirte sans aucun doute avec elle, créant le regard surpris et sombre de Sarah.

— _**Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, **_susurre-t-il avec le même rictus large, sa main dans celle de la jeune femme, une flamme singulière au fond des iris.

China et Sofia semblaient comme hypnotisé devant le charme ravageur de ce Lucifer alors que Dove et Sarah fixaient leurs amies avec jalousie et incompréhension. Sofia se triturait les cheveux en buvant toutes les paroles de ce beau brun ténébreux pendant que China rigolait comme une adolescente devant son crush. Sarah se rangea du côté de Dove, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement.

Lucifer posait de temps en temps un regard intrigué sur les deux jeunes femmes. Son charme ne marchait pas sur elles. Génial, deux nouvelles Chloé, se dit-il désappointé, devant leur résistance surprenante. Il eut une petite idée en observant la lueur de possessivité au fond de leurs pupilles. Un fin sourire démoniaque étira ses lèvres à cela.

— _**Et vous, belle demoiselle, quel est votre désir le plus profond ?**_ demande-t-il à Dove sous son regard étonné. Un air moqueur s'épanouit sur son visage devant la question étrange de cet homme.

Il la fixait d'un regard perçant et teinté d'un certain malaise. L'actrice leva les yeux au ciel à la plus grande surprise de l'ange déchu.

— _**Vous ne vous appelleriez pas Chloé par hasard ? **_lui demande-t-il sans détour en haussant les sourcils, vraiment étonné de connaître une autre femme résistant à ses charmes.

— _**Lucifer, arrêter d'importuner ses demoiselles,**_ s'impose une intonation derrière l'ange déchu.

— _**Détective !**_ s'exclame-t-il d'une voix charrieuse et joueuse, un immense rictus sur les babines, en se tournant vers une femme à la chevelure platine et aux yeux d'un bleu ravageur.

Comme il était arrivé, le roi des enfers quitta le groupe sous l'expression désolée du détective avant qu'elle ne le suive à la trace, vérifiant qu'il n'irrite pas d'autres femmes venues s'amuser. Sofia et China reprirent leur esprit à son départ et furent étonnées de voir de la fureur dans le regard de Dove et de Sarah. Elles s'observèrent, perdues, avant que l'interprète d'Audrey attrape la main de la blonde pour l'attirer sur la piste de danse.

Dove la suivit sans se poser de questions, son regard orageux et blessé voguant sur le corps de Sofia. Elle pensait qu'elle était la seule personne avec qui elle flirtait, mais elle s'était visiblement trompée. La désillusion était froide et douloureuse. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette tentation. Elle décida de se laisser aller et de danser avec Sarah comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

La petite brune accueillit son amie dans un sourire rassurant et elles commencèrent à se déhancher l'une contre l'autre. Les personnes présentes sur la piste les observaient avec des rictus pervers ou intéressés, mais elles n'y faisaient pas attention. Jusqu'à qu'une belle noiraude ténébreuse s'invite dans leur duo. Sans avoir la moindre interrogation, la trouvant particulièrement sexy, elles exécutèrent une danse collée serrée avec l'inconnue.

China et Sofia ne comprenaient plus ce qu'il se passait. Elles ne savaient pas ce qui était arriver entre leur rencontre avec Lucifer et maintenant. Elles avaient déniché une table libre près de la piste de danse et munie d'un verre à la main, elles fixaient férocement Dove, Sarah et cette inconnue dansée outrageusement au milieu d'un cercle de personne.

Le sang de Sofia bouillonnait devant ce spectacle. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison qui pousser celle qu'elle aimait à se conduire ainsi et cela la rendait folle. China se trouvait dans le même état que sa coéquipière et dans un commun accord, elles vidèrent leur verre d'une traite avant de se diriger vers leurs deux amies.

L'afro-américaine se cola à la Canadienne tandis que Sofia glissa ses bras autour du ventre de Dove, se déhanchant dans son dos. Elle offrit une œillade dissuasive à l'indésirable devant elle. La jeune femme à la chevelure dorée sentit sa colère disparaître en même temps que les mains de Sofia se lier, possessive, sur son ventre. Un sourire espiègle tira ses lèvres alors qu'elle accompagna les déhanchements de Sofia, délaissant complètement l'inconnue ténébreuse qui s'éloigna des deux couples, satisfaite.

– _**Tu seras toujours la plus importante pour moi, Chlo',**_ murmure Sofia à l'oreille de sa partenaire avant de déposer un baiser appuyé et sensuel dans son cou.

Dove esquissa un large sourire en entendant les paroles de son amie. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et plongea son regard dans le sien. Sans demander son reste, elle embrassa les lèvres sur celles de la grande noiraude avec avidité. Le baiser était loin d'être innocent, mais il était à leur image. Passionné et doux.

Perdue dans leur échange, elles ne pouvaient pas voir Sarah et China également bouche contre bouche.

Lucifer, Chloé et Maze les fixaient tous les trois, adossés au bar. L'ange déchu souffla de dépit à l'idée de perdre quatre proies sublimes tandis que la barman et le détective souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

— _**Ça vous amuse de faire échouer mes plans ?**_ questionne-t-il en posant un regard mauvais en biais sur ses deux amies.

— _**Complètement, **_affirmèrent les deux femmes dans un rire, entrechoquant leurs verres ensemble dans un mouvement complice.

Le roi des enfers soupira une nouvelle fois avant de laisser Chloé et Maze seules et se moquant clairement de lui.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Je me suis lâché sur cet OS alors ne chercher pas de cohérences avec la série sur les relations xD **_

_**Je regarde " Lucifer " depuis deux jours et j'ai trouvé que faire un écrit crossover en l'intégrant dans une histoire Dofia serait drôle à faire et à lire ! xD **_

_**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


End file.
